Objective: To learn more about the mechanisms involved in the malignant transformation of cells. In particular, to develop an experimental system in which one can attempt to correlate the DNA repair efficiency of various cell strains with their propensity to undergo malignant transformation in vitro, in response to various chemical and physical agents.